In which Harry is Apathetic
by SushiMoonFrappe
Summary: When Harry was forced to drink a potion that shows one's greatest desire. Emotions (or lack thereof) ensures. No pairing- yet and no bashing.


(A/N) First and foremost. I do not own Harry Potter

Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

And also the first part of the story and maybe also the second will be almost similar to "No Inhibitions by Wench of Hogsmead" (btw, it is a great read that I would recommend y'all to read) because it was inspired by that.

—

Harry stared blankly at the greasy professor. He then wondered what kind of shampoo he used or if he even used one, maybe seen one.

They were in a potions class and were tasked to make a potion, duh, that would show someone's greatest and innermost desire. Once most were finished- or everyone finished making the potion Snape called Harry to test the potion, no one really cared about that since everyone knew of Snape's deep hatred for Potters save for Hermione and Ron- but they do know of Snape's deep hatred for Potters they both just cared. Snape usually chooses Harry to test the potions unless someone became unruly in class like breathing too loudly, having a seizure or being a Gryffindor.

Hermione was appalled of his decision and Ron was turning red from anger but quickly glanced an apologetic smile to Harry who took it gratefully while the rest were snickering.

"Aw, is Potter scared?" Pansy mocked. The Slytherins laughed at that while the Gryffindors glared. Harry spared no reaction and braced himself for what his "greatest desire" will be because let's face it- even he has no clue.

Snape smirked smugly and gave the potion to Harry who drunk it down to his throat. The whole class including Snape was quiet and waiting for the potion to take effect. Hermione was close to having a heart attack waiting.

Harry's eyes went blank (to the confusion of the audience) and took the nearest knife used for chopping potion ingredients. Snape suddenly felt dubious of his own curiosity and was suddenly wishing he didn't ask him but didn't take the knife away.

The class however was feeling panic slowly rising fully expecting Harry to stab Snape from his treatment of the young wizard when it turned to something much more horrible, something they never expected.

 _He slit his own throat._

Everyone was shell shocked of the gore he projected and horror of his supposedly "greatest desire".

—

 **Meanwhile somewhere in Harry's mind**

Harry- rather a conscious Harry was trapped in his own body forced to look at what he has done. Him taking the potion meant he has no access to his body nor choices until the potions wears off.

He looked at the bloody knife appalled. Really? Slit his own throat?

His greatest desire is to slit his own throat? He expected something heroic like save a damsel in distress from a fire-breathing dragon or have an entire private island to himself surrounded by girls and riches but this? What a loser.

Harry sighed atleast he wasn't wearing black eyeliners and confessing his love to darkness.

"I should really stop reading too much creepypasta stories." Harry mused.

—

Hermione and some of the girls both in Gryffindor and Slytherin screamed breaking out everyone from going stiff in shock which also brought Snape back into consciousness.

"Everyone OUT! GET MADAM POMFREY NOW" He yelled at the students who nodded in determination. The rest were catatonic from the bloodshed and were having panic attacks while Hermione was sobbing on the ground paralysed in fear.

Snape who was trying his best to stop the blood from flowing in his throat didn't notice Harry cutting his wrist with the knife who apparently no one decided to confiscate. But Ron noticed the movement and quickly threw the knife away but saw the damage was done.

Madam Pompfrey came in along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

She shoved the red-head aside and tended to the boy quick starting with the wrist which was bleeding heavily. The two professors looked at the raven-haired wizard in fear and heavy worry.

Minerva fell to her knees and cried while Filius patted her back and began to help the duo.

When the trio was done, they transported Harry to the Infirmary for better progress.

That was when they finally had the chance to study the boy clearly. He was an absolute mess, his hair was dishevelled, his robe was soaked in blood. His skin was paler than a vampire and eyes were dull and almost dead but the small flare of life that showed his heart was still beating gave them hope.

—

 **Meanwhile somewhere deeper in Harry's mind**

Desire Harry pouted while Apathetic Harry gave a deadpanned stare.

"Darn it! he was supposed to drink his own blood to show them all his great and everlasting desire for the-" Desire Harry was quickly interrupted by another Harry.

"-THE BODY AND BLOOD OF CHRIST AMEN!" Someone yelled. Desire Harry looked around wildly.

"I didn't know we had a Religious Harry here" Apathetic muttered to himself.

"We don't he doesn't go to church!" Desire Harry added.

Desire Harry jolted up in shock when a hand heavily landed on his shoulder. He then whirled around to see Marauder Harry snickering at him.

"Oh we don't it was me hahaha hahaha!-" He fake-wiped his fake-tears then for another minute of doing the exact same action the laugh of Marauder Harry slowly died down and he cast Desire Harry with suspicion.

"But.." He narrowed his eyes at Desire Harry and lifted his chin to let his eye be in level with his. Lips just inches away and breath, gently caressing his skin.

Somewhere in a dark corner of the room, Romance Harry was trembling at the scene with glazed eyes "Now kiss..." He whispered hoarsely then began to chew his fist to stop the fanboy squeal.

"But why so serious?" Marauder Harry said and began to laugh, rolling down on the floor.

Romance Harry cried.

—

The castle was gloomy the next day. You could almost hear a fly high-five another fly.

Food was then served to the tables of the quiet and blank students while some sobbed quietly.

Albus Dumbledore noticed this all, from the red eyes and bulging eye-bags of the students they were unable to sleep. The Gryffindor took it the hardest with someone from their own house to do something horrific like that. The Hufflepuff couldn't even look at one another and even oblivious to the food in front of them. The Ravenclaws were analysing and thinking furiously why Harry would do something like that and lastly the Slytherins. They were just blank.

Snape noticed this from the head table that the Slytherins were quite blank and along with the rest were also not eating. Draco, in particular, had his eyes blank and eyes tired while Pansy was bowing her head in shame.

Not able to take the atmosphere anymore, Albus Dumbledore stood up in the centre.

Everyone looked at him as he addressed his speech "To those who had seen the incident yesterday and have to those who have heard the _news_ , Harry Potter, is now recovering in the infirmary, he is a strong lad with a good heart we just simply need to let him see this and it will be fine my children, do not worry your hearts to your grave but once he does come back I advise you all to be cautious of the words that come out of your mouths when you are with him. With the mood that seems to land upon us and to stop more events like yesterday everyone of you will be having a personal talk with your Head of the House. Classes will be cancelled" He said returning to his seat, slightly surprised of the lack of reaction with the news of classes cancelled. Having been used to the normal reaction of everyone suddenly cheering whenever classes are cancelled.

Today indeed was such a sorrowful day.

—

Snape was detached from his usual irritable self. He was asking himself millions of questions while drowning himself in guilt.

' _Why would he do this? Doesn't he want the fame? He has money, fame and the whole wizarding world save for Voldemort and his minions. Hell, he could run for ministry right now and kick out Fudge in his seat if he could convince the mass._ ' He broke out of his thought when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

He was currently in the Headmaster's office when he immediately summoned a meeting. Dumbledore then proceeded to discuss the plan of a one-on-one meeting with the students then opened the topic of the young wizard.

"Somehow I expected something like this but never this.. never this," The old wizard said a tear dropping from his face to the shock of the whole staff.

"Dumbledore do not blame yourself...it is not your fault" Minerva stubbornly said. She then looked at Snape narrowing his eyes "Why don't we start from the beginning"

Snape felt the guilt almost overtaking him but brushed it off "We.. were making a potion to show someone's deepest desire and-"

"AND YOU CHOOSE HARRY TO DO IT! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU!" Minerva snarled. Snape backed a bit because an angry Minerva is not a good Minerva.

"This is my fault too" Dumbledore added. Minerva was about to start again when he silenced her.

"I put him with those horrid muggles" He whispered but was heard. Filius catching up asked, "What do you mean headmaster?"

"Petunia was Lily's sister, because of Lily's sacrifice Harry is now alive and only someone with her blood would the protections continue- and the only one left was Petunia," He said.

"Petunia married Vernon and had a son Dudley, they were a family strongly against magic.

They kept Harry in a cupboard and abused him, and I never did anything because I thought that it would be worth it that he stays alive and I never even once asked myself if he would be happy alive anymore, with a childhood he has lost, deathly meetings with Voldemort once a year, bullies he had faced every year and now, Sirius is gone" He said falling down in his chair with eyes tearing.

Pomona Sprout was aghast at the revelations, Filius looked beyond pissed while Minerva seemed to have a new target for her snarl while the rest were horrified but Snape took it worst.

He knew Petunia well and her strong contempt for magic for he has seen it first-hand and with the revelation that Harry lived with them was the final straw in Snape's guilt he looked away and bowed his head. Yes, he is angry but the guilt overpowered the anger. If Harry wasn't in the infirmary now because of him then maybe be would have shouted or snarled at the headmaster.

He bullied the boy. He cursed him. Hated him and judged him without truly knowing his story. Snape suddenly realised what he finally was- a bully, something he hated Potter and Black of, because they were bullies and now he is the bully.

Snape walked out the room with tears forming in his eyes and images of Lily angry at him was repeatedly haunting him. He was unable to sleep that night.

—

Draco couldn't believe what happened. True, he hated Potter and sometimes he fantasised the idea of him nake- I mean dead, but now? His brain couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore.

Did he really want him to _die_?

The whole night Draco was twisting and turning in his bed unable to simply close his eyes and sleep when the slightest try of sleeping, he would see Potter slashing his throat and every part of his body until he ran out of blood.

He was unable to sleep the whole night.

—

Voldemort woke up from a strange nightmare that night. He couldn't clearly make something clear and specific out of it but he dreamt of a 2 males kissing that suspiciously had jet-black hair and round glasses along with a hoarse whisper of what sounds like ' _kiss..._ ' somewhere behind him.

Even he was unable to sleep that night.


End file.
